


Early Reunion

by CrispyLiza



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reunions, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyLiza/pseuds/CrispyLiza
Summary: “If it’s my money you seek, know that I am just a humble bard with little to his name and a lute as my most prized possession that I’d rather die than give away so.” He takes a fighting stance. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	Early Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> My first Witcher fic let's go

Jaskier startles awake by the surprisingly loud sound of dried leaves cracking under someone’s foot and quickly reaches for his boots next to him where he keeps his dagger, a gift from Geralt during their first year on the road together. 

He can’t see anything in the dead of night, so he fumbles around for a bit until he finds them and takes the dagger out, holding it in a tight grip in front of him, heart racing in his chest as he sits up. The sound of footsteps is getting closer and he tries his best to calm his breathing before speaking up.

“Anybody out there?”

The footsteps stop. So it’s not a wild animal at least. Maybe he can talk his way out of trouble like he’s done in so many situations in the past. Jaskier throws the covers of his bedroll aside and slowly stands up, pointing the dagger to the direction where he heard the noises. 

“Come on, don’t go silent on me now.” he says trying for nonchalant, buying time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him with the help of what little light the moon is casting upon his surroundings. Squinting, he can vaguely make up a figure standing around 10 feet away from him.

“If it’s my money you seek, know that I am just a humble bard with little to his name and a lute as my most prized possession that I’d rather die than give away so.” He takes a fighting stance. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He holds his breath while he waits for an answer from the stranger in front of him that comes in the form of an amused snigger and it might be Jaskier’s imagination but is the figure shaking its head?

“Jaskier.” A deep, familiar voice says in greeting and Jaskier lets out a long exhale, the tension leaving his body all at once as he falls in a sitting position on his bedroll.

“Y-you asshole! You scared the shit out of me!” he yells in semi-mock outrage.

Geralt laughs softly and makes his way towards him, leaning down for a kiss that Jaskier bats away half-heartedly.

“If you think you can play with my feelings like that and then get free kisses afterwards without an apology first then you’re deeply mistaken mister!” he says with a huff and crosses his arms.

Geralt sits down next to him in one swift move, dropping his pack and swords on the forest floor behind them. He takes Jaskier’s chin in a gentle grip between his thumb and index finger and presses their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers and Jaskier grins knowing Geralt can easily see it with his enhanced eyesight.

“I guess that’s adequate.” The bard says and presses their lips together.

They kiss softly, staying like that for a while and when Geralt brings his arms around him and tries to deepen the kiss, Jaskier reaches up to grab his ear and pull at it harshly.

The witcher breaks away with a pained huff and Jaskier laughs, loud and unabashed.

“Now we’re even dear.” He says in a sing-song voice, giving Geralt a cheeky smile while the witcher rubs at his sore ear while he grumbles. “You’re unbelievable” he says trying to sound annoyed when he’s obviously amused.

“Oh come on my wolf, it’s only fair after what you did to me don’t you think?”

“I thought you said my apology was adequate?”

Jaskier pretends to think about it, scratching his cheek and looking up at the starry sky above them. 

“Did I? You probably misheard. You are getting old after all.” He says and pats his lover’s upper back in pity.

Geralt bats his hand away and pushes him to lay back down on the bedroll as he himself settles above him, pinning his wrists next to his head. “I’m a fucking witcher songbird, my hearing never fails me.”

Jaskier can see his golden eyes glinting in the dark with mischief as white locks of hair caress his face. His wrists are suddenly pulled over his head and both are held in a single hand while the other goes down to his sides and starts tickling him.

His eyes widen as he sputters into helpless giggles and tries to wriggle out of the other man’s tight grip. “W-wait! Geralt s-stop!” He says as he desperately tries to fill his lungs with air, but Geralt just continues unperturbed.

“And also, I’m only a little over 100 years old, not much at all.”

This time the bard lets out a sincere laugh together with the ones his witcher is forcefully pulling out of him. 

“Ha- that’s fucking a-ancient darling” and these are probably the wrong words to say at this situation because Geralt just tickles him even harder for a while before stilling.

“What was that again? Hmm?” He asks keeping his hand at Jaskier’s side, waiting, while his bard tries to catch his breath.

“Uhhh I said that you’re so young!” Jaskier says quickly “A century is nothing, you’re at the very pinnacle of youth!”

Geralt laughs at the absurdity of his words, throwing his head back as he lets him go and sits back on his heels. Jaskier also sits up and wishes he could see what he knows is an amazing sight in front of him. Nothing makes him happier than Geralt’s happiness, except for when he himself happens to be the reason for it. 

He waits for Geralt to recover and then immediately wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him, feeling with his mouth the smile that he cannot see with his eyes. The witcher responds quickly, enveloping his bard in a tight embrace, and kisses him back eagerly. 

When they break apart he drops a soft kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

“So I’m at the pinnacle of youth huh?” he repeats sarcastically.

Jaskier nods and buries his face on his lover’s shoulder 

“Exactly.” He says with a yawn and Geralt chuckles softly as he lays them both back down again. He maneuvers the smaller man so that he is lying on top of him and tangles their feet together. 

Jaskier clings to him and almost dozes off before he remembers to ask a question that’s been in the back of his mind since the witcher arrived. “By the way, what are you even doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at Novigrad in two weeks’ time.”

Geralt hums. “We were. But I was hunting some drowners in a village near here and heard you were close so I came to find you.”

Jaskier chuckles. “Couldn’t wait to be in my glorious presence again huh?”

He can almost feel Geralt’s eye-roll. A hand slips from around his waist, finding its way to the bard’s head, stroking lazily. “I guess.” He says softly and Jaskier smiles.

“And what about Roach? Don’t tell me she finally got tired of your shit and left you?”

Geralt scoffs. “She’s still in the village. We’ll go find her in the morning.”

Jaskier yawns once again and draws the previously discarded blanket over them, wriggling to find a comfortable position on his Witcher’s chest. “Sounds like a plan.” He says and lets his eyes close, feeling warm, happy and content. “Goodnight Geralt.”

A kiss lands on his temple and a whisper by his ear follows. “Goodnight my little lark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my lil one-shot
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted my writing online so I'd really appreciate any reviews and criticism you can give me. If there are any mistakes please point them out in the comments and I'll do my best to fix them 💖


End file.
